


Пять причин ее ненависти

by Qeewi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Greg is Sweet, John is a woman, Molly is a saint, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Вероятно, Джо Ватсон просто законченная мазохистка. Либо личность, на молекулярном уровне не способная ненавидеть Шерлока Холмса.Хотя, порой ей безумно этого хочется.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 16





	Пять причин ее ненависти

…Вы ненавидите меня так страстно,

В полшаге стоя от любви.

1.

Каждый, кто провел в компании Джо Ватсон хотя бы пять минут, может с уверенностью заявить, что она на сто процентов состоит из доброты, отзывчивости и личного участия и сострадания к несчастьям окружающих. Те, кто знает Джо достаточно хорошо, чтобы судить о ее недостатках, обязательно авторитетно добавят, что все же пять процентов в ней — чистая упертость. Шерлок Холмс знает Джо Ватсон _лучше_ , чем просто хорошо, чтобы давать ей столь лестную оценку. Он читает ее как открытую книгу, и поэтому может сказать наверняка, что упертости (вкупе с сарказмом, хорошенько приправленным черным юмором) в ней отведено как минимум процентов двадцать пять. Еще десять — чопорная до зубного скрежета вежливость и щепотка здравого смысла, на скромный взгляд детектива, зачастую граничащего с откровенным занудством. И отдельные, его личные пять процентов — и самый настоящий предмет для гордости — ненависть. Жгучая, всеобъемлющая ненависть _к нему._

Сама Джо, впрочем, готова оспорить данную точку зрения. Шерлок Холмс вызывает в ней огромное количество эмоций: от уважения и восхищения до крайней степени раздражения. Но ненависть? Да никогда в жизни! Хотя, признаться, часто ей хочется просто задушить гения подушкой в его же собственной постели. Например, когда он включает режим самодовольного, бесславного ~~мудака~~ ~~ублюдка~~ придурка, который смотрит на всех свысока тем самым _да-это-же-элементарно-тупицы_ взглядом и абсолютно по-свински относится ко всем, начиная с Андерсона и заканчивая самой Джо. Или когда он, в конец обнаглев, принимается рыться в ее вещах или сыпать ей в еду различные порошки в « _чисто экспериментальных целях_ ». А также в те самые моменты, когда ему вдруг приспичит помучить бедную скрипку (и всех обитателей Бейкер-стрит заодно) в половине третьего ночи. Но разве можно считать все это действительно вескими причинами для ненависти?

 ~~Определенно~~.

Как бы там ни было, это в любом случае отличный предлог съехать из этой квартиры к чертовой бабушке.

Она же не делает ни того, ни другого.

Вероятно, Джо Ватсон просто законченная мазохистка. Либо личность, на молекулярном уровне не способная ненавидеть Шерлока Холмса.

— Вот идиотка! Я просил хлорид калия, а не бария, Джо!

Хотя, порой ей безумно этого хочется.

2.

Если Джо в своей жизни и ненавидит что-то по-настоящему сильно, то это ее имя.

— Что бы ты ни говорила, это все-таки твое имя, дорогая, и ты должна им гордиться, — заметила миссис Ватсон однажды, строго глядя на дочь поверх очков. Джо тогда оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть в ответ. Она и рада бы гордиться, честно. Да вот только Джозефина, серьезно? Звучит так, словно ее родители ожидали мальчика, а когда родилась девочка, не стали слишком сильно заморачиваться с именем для нее. И теперь Джо вынуждена скрежетать зубами, ощущая себя при этом какой-нибудь французской куртизанкой века так из девятнадцатого, всякий раз, стоит матери во всеуслышание назвать ее «Джозефина».

Еще и издевательское Хельга посередине. _Это_ -то имя они где откопали? В учебниках по скандинавской мифологии?

— А по-моему, безумно мило звучит, — хихикает Гарри всякий раз, когда разговор вновь уходит в нежелательное русло. В такие моменты младшая Ватсон куксится, словно в нее лимон целиком запихали — ей в этом ничего милого не видится. Поэтому имя и сокращается до мальчишеского Джо, конфузящего окружающих, а от ненавистного Хельга и вовсе остается загадочное «Х» посередине. Ее все устраивает, а вот вездесущего Шерлока — нет.

— Хелен? — спрашивает он ее однажды утром, и Джо давится тостом от неожиданности вопроса.

— Нет, — отвечает она, мгновенно понимая, о чем идет речь, и отчаянно пытается прокашляться. Холмс отворачивается, явно раздосадованный промашкой, а следующую попытку предпринимает тем же вечером: спрашивает ненавязчиво, как бы невзначай, и водит смычком по струнам задумчиво, глядя куда-то мимо нее.

— Хлои?

— Даже близко не стояло.

На следующий день он стучится к ней ванную, когда она уже начинает намыливать голову.

— Ханна?

— Да сгинь ты! — орет Ватсон в бешенстве, отплевываясь от попавшего в рот шампуня.

Но и на этом он не останавливается: выдает варианты при любой удобной — и неудобной тоже — возможности. В результате их игра в угадайку затягивается. Настолько, что начает нервировать — Шерлока в первую очередь. Джо уже и не удивилась бы, раздобудь Холмс ее свидетельство о рождении, дабы докопаться до истины…

— Хельга, значит, — в один из обычных вторников детектив встречает соседку именно такой фразой, и Джо замирает с пакетами в руках на пороге их общей кухни.

«Неужели действительно свидетельство о рождении достал?» — думает она, изумленно глядя на Холмса.

На деле же все оказывается гораздо хуже.

— Джози! — Гарри материализуется в коридоре настолько неожиданно, что пакеты, подчиняясь всем законам гравитации сразу, выскальзывают из рук младшей Ватсон и устремляются прямо навстречу полу. Зажатая в объятиях сестры Джо с ужасом наблюдает, как по лицу Шерлока расплывается пугающе хитрая и до неприличия довольная улыбка.

Вот черт. Это нехорошо.

Весь оставшийся вечер Джо ругает себя за то, что, увлеченная игрой в _«угадай-мое-имя-гений»_ , она совершенно забыла о Гарри с этими ее дурацкими кличками для всех и каждого, которая все это время вот так вот запросто могла заявится на порог съемной квартиры своей младшей сестры и рассказать ее соседу все самые позорные моменты ее жизни. Джо наблюдает, как сестрица мило воркует с Шерлоком, и ей провалиться сквозь землю хочется — он ведь ей теперь вздохнуть спокойно не даст! А глядя на то, с каким упоением Холмс слушает ее сестру, абсолютно ясно понимает — точно не даст.

Ватсон грустно смотрит в сторону ящика, где Шерлок хранит свои химикаты, и внезапно думает, что, возможно, принять цианид — не самая плохая идея. Конкретно в ее случае.

Потому что с того самого момента Холмс зовет ее исключительно Джози.

И Джо почти готова _действительно_ возненавидеть его за это.

3.

Вопросы чужой сексуальной ориентации Джо всегда мало интересовали. В конце концов, когда растешь в одном доме с человеком, не проявляющим особого (читай: никакого) интереса к противоположному полу, эти вещи постепенно перестают казаться чем-то удивительным, странным или постыдным. А со временем и вовсе приходишь к мысли, что это даже нормально — у любви просто нет пола.

Сама Джо не помнит, когда она в последний раз с интересом смотрела на парня. С _тем самым интересом_ , заставляющим щеки алеть, ноги подкашиваться, а внутренности скручиваться тугим узлом в предвкушении чего-то… _чего-то._ В ее же жизни это было так давно, что проще притвориться, словно этого и не было вовсе.

Хотя, когда-то ее действительно волновала вся эта ерунда с девичьими посиделками по вечерам и обсуждениями их идеального парня. Джо как сейчас помнит свой объект воздыхания — четырнадцатилетнего мальчишку со смешными рыжими вихрами и россыпью веснушек на носу, жившего в доме по соседству. Она так по нему с ума сходила когда-то, а теперь, наверное, и имени его не вспомнит…

Но тогда все было нормально, все было так, как и должно было быть. Пока не случился отцовский друг, решивший _поиграть_ с тринадцатилетней девочкой в совсем недетские игры. К счастью, непоправимое успели предотвратить, ублюдка, имевшего наглость творить такие вещи с дочерью человека, которого он звал лучшим другом, вышвырнули из жизни семьи Ватсон немедленно. Только это ничего не изменило — Джо настолько замкнулась в себе, что месяцами не разговаривала, не выходя за пределы своей комнаты и никого туда не пуская, доводя тем самым свою бедную мать и всю оставшуюся часть семьи до высшей степени отчаяния.

Впрочем, закончился этот кошмар так же внезапно, как и начался. Просто вжух — и тех трех с половиной месяцев гнетущего молчания словно не было вовсе. Джо снова болтала без умолку во время ужина, гоняла мяч с соседскими детьми до позднего вечера, препарировала лягушек в отцовском гараже и болтала с подружками о всякой ерунде по телефону. Вскоре она увлеклась медициной и, как это обычно с ней бывало, окунулась в свое новое увлечение с головой. Все в Джо казалось нормальным, совершенно для нее типичным. И все же что-то в ней, в ее поведении тревожило. Как бы Джо ни пыталась это скрыть, а кое-что в ней все же изменилось.

Заметила это Гарри. Заметила, потому что знала, что происходило с ее сестрой — то же самое, что происходило когда-то с самой Гарриет. Только по совсем иной причине.

Джо, ее милая, одинаково открытая всем вне зависимости от пола, возраста и кучи других условностей Джо, строила стены между собой и любым мальчишкой, мелькавшим в ее окружении. Даже к родному отцу ее отношение неуловимо, но изменилось, и это пугало девочку едва ли не сильнее присутствие мужчины рядом. Так-то она и оказалась у психотерапевта впервые.

И как бы скептично ни относилась ко всему этому большая часть родственников Ватсонов, свои плоды терапия все же дала. По крайней мере Джо перестала мелко трястись в присутствии любого представителя противоположного пола. На скромный взгляд миссис Ватсон, это само по себе было чудом.

Лишь одного разговоры по душам исправить не смогли. Когда шестнадцатилетняя Джози молча вошла в комнату сестры и, ничего не объясняя, уткнулась ей в плечо, Гарри отчего-то мгновенно это поняла. Она вообще _все_ поняла.

Большинство говорит, что интерес Джо к женщинам — это защитная реакция. В любом случае исправить это уже не представляется возможным, и безутешной миссис Ватсон остается лишь сетовать на то, что теперь она совсем останется без внуков. Джо в ответ лишь фыркает и продолжает глядеть вслед длинноногим блондинкам, брюнеткам и рыжим.

В конце концов, когда на свете так много красивых женщин, быть лесбиянкой не так уж и плохо.

Свою ориентацию Джо никогда и не думала скрывать. Ни от родных, ни от друзей, ни от окружающих в целом. Для обитателей Бейкер-стрит в частности это тоже не стало секретом — Джо обозначила все в первый же день своего прибывания там.

— Нет, — говорит Ватсон твердо, когда миссис Хадсон, застукавшая их с Шерлоком в весьма провокационной позе, начинает медленно расплываться в хитрой улыбке. — Я лесбиянка, миссис Хадсон, поэтому просто _нет._

Домовладелицу это, впрочем, не убеждает, и она продолжает с завидной регулярностью делать разного рода намеки на их с Холмсом якобы далеко не дружескую связь. Джози поначалу жутко злится, вспыхивает, словно спичка, всякий раз, стоит миссис Хадсон снова завести разговор на так полюбившуюся ей тему. Но потом привыкает и, уяснив, что никакие крики и визги не убедят Марту Луизу в обратном, решает последовать примеру Шерлока — игнорировать.

Сам великий гений и вовсе не придет никакого значения сексуальным пристрастиям подруги, напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что Джо, несмотря на свою ориентацию, вообще-то говоря, далеко не «свой парень» — он попросту не видит в ней женщину.

И Джо от этого _почти обидно_.

Впрочем, как оказалось, тот факт, что Холмс долгое время не выносил эту тему на обсуждение, не значил, что он не ставит ее слова под сомнение.

— Я думал, ты говорила, что тебя не интересуют мужчины? — отложив приборы минут с десять назад, детектив долгое время просто молча наблюдает за тем, как Джо доедает свой ужин, прежде чем задать-таки вопрос. Ватсон давно привыкла к разного рода заскокам Шерлока, поэтому и бровью не ведет в ответ на его внезапный интерес к ее жевательному процессу. Но его вопрос, признаться, застает женщину врасплох, и она удивленно вскидывает брови.

— Не интересуют, — тянет она, медленно кивая. — К чему вопрос?

Холмс хмурится, очевидно, ругая себя за то, что завел этот разговор. Но идти на попятную уже поздно, — да и попросту не в его стиле — поэтому он напускает на себя вид настолько безразличный, что Джо от этого даже смешно.

— По тому, как ты вешалась на Лестрейда сегодня, и не скажешь, — слова звучат почти как _укор_ , и Ватсон едва не задыхается от негодования.

Он это сейчас серьезно?

— Это ничего не значит. Это было для дела, ты и сам это знаешь! — Джо шипит, словно разъяренная кошка, опасно щурясь, и спешно откладывает вилку и нож подальше — по крайней мере так его лицо не превратится в фарш, если она врежет ему. _Когда_ врежет, потому что какого черта он предъявляет ей претензии?!

— Действительно? — а он, как на зло, продолжает провоцировать: скептично приподнимает брови и холодно — так холодно, что по спине бегут мурашки — улыбается. Джо судорожно выдыхает.

— На свете нет ни одного мужчины, — чеканит она, — которого бы я хотела.

— Но ты хочешь _меня._

Ватсон отвешивает ему смачную пощечину в ту же секунду. Холмс всего мгновение спустя поворачивается к ней лицом и медленно поднимается со стула. В глазах его бушует пламя, не предвещающее Джо ничего хорошего.

Заканчивается их беседа не совсем правильно. Вернее, не так — их беседа заканчивается _совсем неправильно._

На самом деле Джо уверена, что попроси она Шерлока остановиться, он бы без колебаний сделал так, как она просит. Вместо этого она стонет ему в рот и умоляет продолжить.

В тот раз он берет ее прямо на столе.

У Джо и до этого были мужчины — мускулистые парни на службе в армии Ее Величества; да и локации были поинтересней кухни их съемной квартиры на Бейкер-стрит — Афганистан, горячая точка как-никак. И все же секс с Шерлоком определённо был лучшим в ее жизни.

_Потому что это Шерлок-мать-его-Холмс, и он взял ее на этом сраном кухонном столе._

— Все еще будешь утверждать, что не хотела меня? — спрашивает Шерлок буднично, так, словно то, что сейчас было, совершенно обыкновенное для них дело. Джо усмехается.

— Не хотела, не хочу и хотеть не буду, — говорит она и, поднявшись, шлепает босыми ногами в ванную, сверкая при этом голой задницей.

Может быть, секс с Шерлоком Холмсом и был лучшим сексом в ее жизни, но черта с два она ему в этом признается.

Во второй раз все случается потому, что Холмс попросту вваливается к ней в ванную. Вероятно, часть вины все же лежит на ней — стоило бы закрывать дверь перед тем, как идешь в душ. Да и, вообще-то говоря, надеяться, что у человека, без всякого стеснения роющегося в чужих вещах от скуки, хватит такта не ворваться к ней в такой интимный момент, было откровенно глупо.

В третий раз она сама хватает Шерлока за грудки и тащит в спальню, ни на секунду при этом не отрываясь от его губ. В голове мелькает мысль, что со стороны это все, должно быть, выглядит крайне нездор _о_ во. Но Джо плевать, потому что признаться-таки себе, что она действительно хотела — хочет на постоянной основе — Шерлока Холмса, безумно приятно.

А видеть, что он _чувствует_ к ней то же самое, приятно вдвойне.

Майкрофт, впрочем, ее мнения не разделяет.

— Знаете, Джозефина, — говорит он укоризненно, брезгливо косясь на их с Шерлоком кухонный стол, — для лесбиянки вы больно уж часто оказываетесь _в постели_ с моим братом.

Джо замирает, словно громом пораженная, и мучительно краснеет, старательно избегая восхищенного взгляда замеревшей с чайником в руках Миссис Хадсон.

Что же, глупо было надеяться, что Майкрофт не узнает.

— Я на минутку, — бормочет Джо и, не дожидаясь реакции старшего Холмса, на всех парах вылетает из комнаты. Вслед ей доносится восторженный визг домовладелицы.

Джо утверждается в мысли, что ненавидит Холмса.

Обоих.

4.

О том, что она беременна, Джо узнала всего через час после того, как Шерлока… не стало. Вероятно, будь она более внимательна к себе, ко всем симптомам, кричавшим о ее особом положении, то, возможно, она бы поняла чуточку раньше, а не узнала от робко улыбающейся Молли, протягивавшей ей тест на беременность.

Будь она более внимательна к себе, она бы не рассмеялась Хупер в лицо истерично, отказываясь верить в такую, казалось бы, очевидную вещь.

Ватсон извела несколько тестов сразу, прежде чем смириться с тем, что все три, ехидно подмигивавших ей двумя полосками, не ошибаются. Джо была беременна. Беременна от _Шерлока-мать-его-Холмса._

Тогда она расплакалась прямо в туалете больницы, сидя на холодном кафельном полу. Джо плакала по Шерлоку, оставившему ее одну, по их ребенку, которому она уже сейчас была плохой матерью.

Она не хотела оставлять его. Она собиралась избавиться от их с Шерлоком еще нерожденного ребенка, аргументируя это тем, что сам Шерлок, вероятно, не захотел бы, чтобы она рожала. Хотя, конечно, все это были просто оправдания — Джо и сама это знала. Она в любом случае не могла стать ему хорошей матерью — Ватсон попросту не была создана для материнства.

Вот только окружающие ее мнения не разделяли.

Конечно, Джо знала, что Молли непременно расскажет Майкрофту и о ребенке, и о ее решении касательно него. Но все же визит Холмса-старшего застал ее врасплох. Джо, признаться, не ожидала от вечно холодного, беспристрастного и откровенно равнодушного Майкрофта беспокойства о судьбе племянника.

— Прошу, Джозефина, подумай хорошенько, — он говорил напряженно, осторожно подбирая слова. В глазах мужчины читалось искреннее участие, и Джо это почти даже тронуло. Почти…

— Вон, — отрезала она холодно, начисто игнорируя текущие по щекам слезы. На Майкрофта она даже не взглянула — ни во время беседы, ни когда он уходил, тихо заперев за собой дверь. Свое решение она уже приняла.

Он, как оказалось, тоже.

— Джози, — когда Джо увидела Гарри на пороге своей квартиры на следующий день, она не выдержала: разрыдалась так, как не рыдала годами, вцепившись в сестру, словно та была ее спасательным кругом, а сама Джо — утопающим. Она чувствовала себя такой уставшей, сломленной, разбитой, словно на ее плечи опустили многотонный груз. Отчаяние накатило холодной волной, и Ватсон действительно почувствовала, что тонет — тонет в этом отчаянии, захлебывается в безнадежности и злости.

Да, Джо злилась. О, как она злилась: на Шерлока — за то, что сошел со сраной крыши и оставил ее одну со _всем этим_ , на Майкрофта, который — эдакий паршивец — догадался позвонить Гарри, зная, что визит сестры заставит Джо задуматься. Наконец, младшая Ватсон злилась на себя — за то, что впустила Шерлока Холмса к себе в душу, позволила ему вывернуть ее наизнанку и прочно обосноваться там.

Джо злилась на себя за то, что позволила себе _влюбиться_ в него.

— Я не хочу избавляться от ребенка, — всхлипывала Джо, крепче прижавшись к сестре. — Я хочу, чтобы у меня было хоть какое-то напоминание о _нем…_

— Вот и молодец, милая. Это правильно, — шептала Гарри утешительно. — Все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь.

И Джо ей поверила. До сих пор верит. Верит даже теперь, корчась от боли во время схваток по пути в больницу.

— _О Боже!_ — Джо врач и знает, что боль в родах — нормальное явление, и организм к ней так или иначе готов. Но столкнувшись с этим лицом к лицу, Ватсон вдруг как никогда отчетливо понимает, что в жизни вся эта «готовность» к схваткам никак не облегчает самого процесса, и вечная тошнота по утрам и вовсе кажется манной небесной.

— Джозефина, я думаю, вам стоит дышать… глубже, — сидящий рядом Майкрофт глядит на мать своего будущего племянника в ужасе и _до смерти_ бесит ее одним только своим видом. А его ремарка и вовсе приводит Джо в бешенство.

— Я здесь врач, Майкрофт, я знаю, что делать! — вопит она истошно и едва не трясется от злости и боли. С лица Холмса-старшего сходят все краски, а в глазах читается раскаяние — он явно жалеет, что решил сесть рядом, а не на переднее сидение.

— И все же…

— О, да _Бога ради_ , Майкрофт, — шипит Ватсон, когда ее накрывает новой волной боли, и она, ища точку опоры, находит ее в лице Майкрофта. _Буквально_.

— Что-гх… — Холмс замолкает на полуслове и странно булькает, когда Джо со всей силы прикладывает его лицом о стекло и его голова оказывается зажата между ее ладонью и дверью автомобиля.

И Джо испытывает от этого небывалое удовлетворение.

5.

Нужно признать, когда Лестрейд позвонил ей и буквально приказал одеваться, Джо испугалась. Грэг редко звонит ей, общению по телефону предпочитая личные встречи, да и такой требовательный тон в его исполнении она слышит впервые — Лестрейд даже с подчиненными так не говорит. Поэтому Ватсон, ни секунды не колеблясь, надевает первое, что попадет под руку, и, оставив дочь на попечение Миссис Хадсон, садится в присланную Майкрофтом машину.

— Грэг, что происходит? Это Мориарти? Кто-то из его людей, да? — Джо не ждет, когда Лейстрейд сам пустится в объяснения, и набрасывается с вопросами сама, дрожа от напряжения и медленно наполняющего душу страха за близких, которые, вероятно, находятся в смертельной опасности…

— Джо, все совсем не так, успокойся! — Грэг аккуратно сжимает ее плечи, стараясь ободрить, разуверить, но Джо видит, как он напряжен, и раздраженно сбрасывает его руки со своих плеч.

— Не делай из меня идиотку, Лестрейд, — шипит она. — Можешь сколько угодно вешать мне лапшу на уши, но черта с два я поверю во всю эту чушь!

Инспектор тяжело вздыхает, не осмеливаясь смотреть ей в глаза, и, кажется, тщательно обдумывает ответ — Джо буквально слышит, как вертятся шестеренки у него в голове.

— Слушай, — наконец, собирается с мыслями Грэг, — все совсем не так, как ты думаешь. Я… Честно, я не могу рассказать тебе всего, Джо, но, клянусь, никакой опасности нет. Уверяю, Рози ничего не угрожает.

Джо долго и напряженно изучает лицо Лейстрейда, после чего медленно кивает и, наконец, расслабляется, откинувшись на кожаное сидение. Не то чтобы его слова окончательно ее разубеждают, но Ватсон все-таки доверяется Грэгу. Пока.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу до места назначения они проводят молча. Когда же машина останавливается, Джо, выглянув в окно, с удивлением осознает, что их привезли на тот же полузаброшенный завод, где она впервые познакомилась с Майкрофтом.

— Какого…

— Джозефина, — дверь автомобиля распахивается, и перед возникает лицо натянуто улыбающегося Майкрофта. Он подает ей руку и буквально вытягивает из салона.

— Может быть, кто-нибудь все-таки объяснит мне, какого черта здесь происходит? — громко вопрошает она, и голос ее звенит от негодования. Джо резко выдергивает руку из крепкой хватки Майкрофта и, наблюдая за тем, как он нервно переглядывается с Лестрейдом, готовится разразиться гневной тирадой, а потом…

— Здравствуй, Джози.

…потом она замирает, словно громом пораженная, услышав этот голос. _Его_ голос.

Джо медленно оборачивается, и взгляд ее цепляет высокая фигура в плаще. За два года своего отсутствия он, кажется, и не изменился вовсе: такой же серьезный, уверенный в себе и до одури _живой_. На негнущихся ногах Ватсон делает шаг вперед.

— Ты мертв.

— О нет, уверяю тебя, я проверял.

Джо ожидает услышать сарказм в его словах, но он серьезен. Ей даже кажется, что он улыбается, прежде чем понимает, что не кажется.

Перед ней стоит — _о Боже мой!_ — Шерлок Холмс, живой и невредимый, и непринужденно улыбается.

И тогда Джо сносит крышу.

— Чертов ты ублюдок, — шипит она, делая еще один шаг навстречу. — Два года… Два года! Я считала тебя мертвым и оплакивала тебя. Ты позволил мне считать тебя мертвым, мерзкий ты…

— Джозефина, — голос Майкрофта подобен раскату грома, и Джо останавливается, замолкая на полуслове. Ватсон закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, стараясь усмирить клокочущую внутри ярость. Но, кажется, уже поздно: гнев, подобно яду, разошелся по венам в кровь, заполнил ее всю.

Джо выдыхает.

— Как ты мог поступить так со мной? — она снова шагает вперед, и слышит, как мужчины позади нее делают то же самое, по пятам следуя за ней. Не двигается только Шерлок, на лице которого не дергается ни один мускул. — Подлец!

Шаг. Еще шаг. Она надвигается на него, подобно буре, но Холмс просто продолжает стоять, глядя на нее, словно завороженный. И Джо злится еще больше.

— Подонок, сукин сын. Мерзавец. Мудак. Скотина!

_«Ну и какого черта ты стоишь, Холмс? Неужели ты не понимаешь, что грядет? Ты же видишь, как пульсирует венка у меня на шее — ты знаешь, что я в бешенстве. Так чего же ты стоишь?»_

— _Ненавижу!_ — наконец, Джо заканчивает свою гневную тираду и бросается на детектива с кулаками.

Она успевает разбить ему нос и рассечь губу, прежде чем Майкрофт и Грэг оттаскивают ее от Шерлока. Затем ее, брыкающуюся и плюющуюся отборными ругательствами, силой усаживают в машину и везут на Бейкер-стрит.

— О господи, Джо, что случилось? — ахает Миссис Хадсон, завидев кипящую гневом Ватсон. Та не отвечает и мчится наверх, в детскую, намереваясь собрать вещи и сделать то, что должна была сделать еще в самом начале — съехать отсюда к чертовой бабушке.

— На твоем месте, я бы хорошенько все обдумал.

Джо резко разворачивается, встречаясь лицом к лицу со стоящим на пороге комнаты Шерлоком. Вид его разбитого носа и рассеченной губы не приносят ей морального удовлетворения, да и дальнейшее рукоприкладство вряд ли поможет, поэтому она возвращается к скидыванию вещей дочери в сумку и выплевывает:

— Я обдумала, спасибо большое.

— Джо, выслушай, — Шерлок делает шаг вперед, оказываясь в пределах ее досягаемости, и получает полусобранной сумкой по плечу.

— Не хочу я ничего слышать, мерзкий…

— Прекратите сейчас же!

Шерлок и Джо одновременно поворачивают головы в сторону двери, возле которой с малышкой Рози на руках стоит раздраженная Миссис Хадсон.

— Развели тут балаган! — начинает она и, подойдя к Джо, резко вырвает у нее из рук сумку. — Сейчас мы с Розамунд идем на прогулку, и, когда вернемся, надеемся увидеть ее родителей помирившимися!

Миссис Хадсон многозначительно смотрит на них обоих и, улыбнувшись облизывавшей пальцы девочке, выходит прочь.

Когда за ней хлопнула входная дверь, парочка наконец приходит в себя.

— Ты назвала нашу дочь Розамунд? Серье…

Джо не дает ему закончить, отвешивая смачную пощечину. Шерлок опасно прищуривается и притягивает Ватсон к себе, впиваясь ей в губы.

А потом они все же мирятся.


End file.
